


Any Other Day

by rawr_ishaley



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_ishaley/pseuds/rawr_ishaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer could remember the day his life changed forever.<br/>Holland O'Malley was normal paralegal before she met the young profiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this story will go. It is one of the many stories that swirl through my mind at night.

       The first time she graced my vision I was hooked. The team had been working a local case that had wrapped up early enough for a cup of coffee. When I moved into my apartment one of my very few requirements was to have a good cup of coffee within walking distance. It was nearing dusk and the weather was perfect- the coffee wasn’t bad either.

       I’m not even sure how it happened- my job demands I am ever aware of my surroundings. Maybe it was the case or maybe it was coffee but I was distracted. My serene walk was interrupted when I was knocked to the ground. My coffee went everywhere.

       When I looked to the cause of my fall I was struck by laughter. Then I saw her. She was dressed in a running outfit that was now covered in coffee and picking herself up off the ground. And she was laughing- she was beautiful.

       “You know,” she wiped her face slightly, “I did want to get some coffee.” She looked over to me, “Maybe we can work on aim next time.”

       I was dumbstruck and covered in hot coffee, “After years of attempting I have come to the conclusion that my aim is a lost cause.” Then I saw the scraps on her arms, “I so sorry are you ok?” I went to touch her arm then thought better of it.

       She inspected her forearm, “Oh yikes.” She looked back at me, “that can’t be good. Are _you_ ok?”

       When she began to stand I shot up from the ground and grabbed her hand, “Here let me help you.” This gave me an opportunity to look at her arm better, “We should really get that cleaned up.” I looked up down the road. My apartment was in sight. “I live right down the street I would be more than happy to-“ I was cut off by her apprehensive face. “You’re right. It would not be wise to go anywhere with a stranger.” That was a dumb idea. “My name is Spencer and I would really like to clean that up. If it would make you more comfortable you can sit on my stoop while I get my first aid kit.” I’m not sure why but I didn’t want her to go.

       “I guess that would be ok,” her eyes found mine. “But on one condition.”

       “Sure anything,” I answered to fast.

       “You promise you’re not a serial killer or something.” It was my turn to burst out laughing. “I can solemnly promise you, I am not a serial killer.”

       “In that case, lead the way Spenc.” Her familiarity made me smirk by we began to walk. “Oh by the way,” I looked back at her, “My name is Holland.”


	2. Chapter 2

       “I have no earthly idea how I got so scrapped up.” I stared at her as she tried to see the extent of the scrapes on her on.

       “It is a bit of a puzzle. How many time did you fall on this run?”

       “Woo man,” she put her hands up defensively, “What exactly are you trying to suggest?” An accent came emerged when she exaggerated her voice.

       A small smile hadn’t moved from my lips since the collide. “I didn’t mean to offend you I was merely inquiring as to whether this is a pattern or not?” She narrowed her eyes at me.

       “Are you asking me if I’m clumsy?”

       “Well? Are you?”

       “I don’t think I will justify that with a response.” With a huff she folded her arms, “Ah!” She grazed her scrapes.

       “Would you like me to clean those for you now?”

       “Yes please,” she conceded, “Sorry for knocking you over by the way.”

       “Don’t worry about it.” I began to dab the first scrape with an antiseptic wipe then looked up and smile at her, “My mother is always telling me I should drink less coffee anyway.” She chuckled, “though I don’t think she would approve of me wearing it either.”

       After cleaning up both of her forearms and one of her knees I invited her up to my apartment to wash some of the coffee off. “Well I suppose driving home will be less uncomfortable if I’m less sticky,” I took her hand and helped her from her setting position on my stoop, “and you have convinced me you have no nefarious motives.” We walked into the elevator, “Not to mention, I already took you down once. I’m sure I could do it again.” She winked as she walked out of the elevator.

       “Actually,” I led her to the door and unlocked it, “I don’t you could.”

       She followed me in. “What makes you think that?” I watched as she looked around my apartment. She never let her back to me. She was cautious but not scared.

       “A couple of things really. The first being that you only knocked me down before because I was distracted and the second being that I am more scared of my self-proclaimed hand-to-hand combat teacher finding out I got beat up by a girl than said girl.” She smiled. “The bathroom is down the hall. I’m going to change. Let me know if you need anything.”

       I changed and washed up as quickly as possible. As I crossed to the kitchen I could see her shadow moving underneath the door. I put on a pot of coffee as she came out of the bathroom. “I’m making coffee, hopefully this time I can actually drink it.” She blushed and adverted her eyes.

       “I am sorry. How can I make it up to you?” She sat at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room.

       “How about,” a ping told me the coffee was done. I got out two mugs and sat one in front of her, “you have a cup of coffee with me?” A smile emerged on her face as she picked up the mug.

       “That would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story.I would like any feedback.


End file.
